Grow Up, My Baby Boy!
by pororo90
Summary: Kuroko itu anaknya Aomine Daiki sama Kise Ryouta. Ha? Adegan macam apa ini? Mereka bukan Homo kan! Tentu saja tidak! Mereka hanya kebagian sial mengasuh Kuroko Tetsuya yang chubby, bermata belo, demen ngedot dan nangis/ Dunia macam apa ini?/ Hanya AU/T-family-romance/HEI CHAP 2 UDAH APDET/
1. Chapter 1

Dia, ada di sana. Dengan rambut putihnya. Mata belo yang berwarna biru. Aku benci anak kecil. Selalu. Tapi dia berbeda, aku melihatnya tumbuh, aku memandikannya, dan kadang mengantarkannya ke TK. Dan membiarkan para ibu itu menatapku dengan pandangan kagum. Aku masih amat muda, kelas satu SMA di sekolah menengah yang favorit. Dan seolah mengantarkan adik kecilnya ke TK. Mereka keliru.

Kuroko bukan adikku.

Kuroko adalah anakku. Meski cuma anak adopsi. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, dan bagaimana bisa. Cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**-Aomine-.**

.

.

Kurokocchi, adalah hal yang berharga bagiku. Dia suka minta digendong. Mata besarnya akan menatapku penuh dengan harap. Dia akan tertawa renyah jika ia kugelitiki. Anehnya ia memanggilku mama. Hahaha, padahal aku ini kan cowok. Haaahhh, dasar Kurokocchi..

Aku tak bisa selalu di sampingnya dan melihatnya tumbuh. Aku sibuk, dan membiarkan Aomine mengasuhnya. Tapi aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik dengan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kami. Kami?

Kalian pasti merasa aneh!

Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu di mana kami tinggal.

Di apartemen ini aku menyewanya bersama dengan Aomine. Umur kami tak jauh beda. Bahkan aku lebih muda dari Aomine. Hanya saja otakku ini lebih cerdas dari kebanyakan orang. Dan masuk ke sekolah berbeda, tetapi di tingkatan yang sama.

Lalu, jika kami masih anak-anak bagaimana kami bisa merawat bayi besar seperti Kuroko? Ugh, maaf kurokocchi, Mama jadi memanggilmu bayi besar. Habisnya aku sangat menghawatirkanmu.

Lagian kami bukan pasangan homo. Hahaha, hanya ingin menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu, _sayang_.

Nah, sekarang ambil botolmu dan segera tidur, oke..

Selamat tidur Kuroko..

**-Kise-**

**Grow Up, My Baby Boy!**

**Kuroko no Basuke**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Story board by Poochan**

**Basic from imagination of Mitsuki Ota.**

**Warning: Typo nyasar, EYD, OOC, gajeness, dan kegilaan lainnya.**

**(T)**

**(Family/Romance)**

**Bagian pertama: *Father's time.**

.

.

"Uuu.." dia menangis sambil memegangi bola oranye itu dengan erat. Huh, anak ini. Pasti merajuk lagi. Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar di sudut ruangan, ia justru menangis seperti boneka yang habis kubuang.

_Hentikan, Kuroko. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu!_

Dia dengan matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru. Lengkap dengan adegan tangisan yang mengharukan.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Matanya yang besar menatapku. Pegangan pada bola basket itu makin mengerat, "Tolong, jangan abaikan aku.."

_Anak ini, anakku.. memohon aku untuk menemaninya? Yang benar saja!_

"Tetsu.." pandangan mataku belum beralih darinya. Lalu aku berjongkok. Menyejajarkan tinggiku dengan bayi kecilku. "Apakah kau menangis karena kesepian karena ku tak kunjung pulang?"

"Tidak."

Aku memeluknya. Memeluk bayi kecilku yang menggemaskan. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kelakuanmu berubah jadi amat manja?"

Ia tidak menyahut.

Tapi tangan kecilnya menarik-narik ujung sweater tanpa lengan yang kukuenakan.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Matanya yang besar dan basah menatapku penuh harap.

"Baiklah.."

Ia lalu merangkak untuk naik ke punggungku. Melingkari leherku dengan dua lengannya yang mungil.

"Oi, Akashi!" aku memanggil patner latihanku.

Akashi Seijuro si rambut merah menoleh. Aku melempar bola yang dipegang Kuroko ke arah Akashi. "Aku akan mengantarkan Tetsu pulang dulu."

"Oh. Oke." Ucapnya ringan.

***Grow Up, My Baby Boy!***

.

Bergulingan di kasurnya sambil ngedot. Kadang aku lupa kenapa ia bisa begitu manja. Tentu saja ia rindu mamanya. Kise benar-benar sialan! Dua hari ini ia menghilang. Haaahhh.. benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Tapi biar bagaimana pun pekerjaannya sebagai foto model memang menyibukkan. Aku butuh anak ini cepat tidur.

Bukannya hanya berguling-guling seperti monyet lepas.

"Tetsu,"

Dia berhenti, lalu menatapku. "Ayo lekas tidur."

Sialan. Anak ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Bukannya menurut tapi malah bibirnya bergetar. Matanya berair. Duh..duh.. duh.. bagaimana ini?!

Kise dimana kau?!

Aku akan terlambat jika terus di rumah mengurusi Tetsu. Aarrrggghhh…

Hari ini aku tanding _street basketball_, dan tidak mungkin membawa Tetsu ditengah lingkungan yang semrawut. Tidak! Tetsu harusnya di tempat yang aman dan bukan di jalanan. Mau jadi apa anakku nanti..!

"Uhuuuuu.." nangis lagi.

Haaaahhh, terpaksa. Maafkan aku Kise. Aku terpaksa mengajak Tetsu. Salahmu sendiri tidak lekas pulang!

Aku mengambilkan topi rajut untuknya. Dan mengambil tas bergambar Pororo yang biasa digunakan Tetsu bersekolah. Memakaikan jaket, dan memasukkan termos kecil berisi susu. Berjaga-jaga ia rewel di jalan. Sialan! Kenapa aku justru seperti ibu-ibu begini?

"Nah, ayo ikut."

Matanya berbinar.

"Sruuuppp" ia mengeluarkan ingus di depanku. Aku terpaksa mengelapnya dengan tisu di sudut ruangan.

Menyebalkan!

Hari ini bakal menjadi hari yang panjang…

Kise, cepatlah kembali!

*to be continued*

.

-at the other side-

"Hatchi! Hatchi!" Kise Ryota terus-menerus bersin.

Aneh.

…

.

a/n:

hahaha..

apa ini?

Malah jadi kutu loncat yang main ke fandom KnB. Biarin lah. Itung-itung refreshing.

Eniwei, thanks to Mitsu Ota. Gambarnya yang kemaren keren. Jangan lupa tag lagi.

Oke see yaa~

Betewe.

**Bolehkah saya minta RnR?**

Salam hangat.

**Pocchan (^-^)V**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau itu idiot atau bagaimana sih?! Bagaimana jika Kurokocchi masuk angin eh?!"

"Tch! Diamlah, Kise!"

"Kau.." jemari Kise yang habis dipedikur menunjuk-nunjuk muka Aomine, "Bukan ayah yang baik!" ujarnya menghakimi.

"Terserahlah.." ujar Aomine cuek, "Hn, tapi aku hanya ingi bertanya, mengapa kau—" Aomine mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu tak kuasa menahan rona merah pipinya dan langsung memalingkan muka. "Berpaiakan seperti itu.." tunjuknya dengan nada enggan.

Kise nyengir, "Hehe, _gomenne._ Soalnya aku baru aja syuting iklan. Karena pemeran utamanya enggak datang, manager berinisiatif untuk mendandaniku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kise mengerling manja, dan berpose layaknya gadis SMA imut yang berambut ikal emas yang panjang. Ah.. kenapa di saat begini Aomine malah berpikir kalau Kise mirip sama Sena Kashiwazaki dari anime Haganai.

Sial, kenapa jadi nglantur begini?

.

"Kurokocchi.. Apa kamu kangen sama mama?" Kise menowel pipi chubby Kuroko yang menggemaskan.

Mata kuroko yang besar menatap seseorang di hadapannya hampir tanpa berkedip. Biasanya, yang ia sebut mama adalah lelaki jangkung berambut kuning yang suka sekali mencium pipinya dan berkata "Mama datang, kamu pasti merindukanku kan?"

Bukan seorang perempuan dengan rok jeans super pendek dan blus katun dengan renda-renda putih yang manis. Bukan! Dan yang paling penting, mamanya enggak punya _oppai_. Haaaaa~ itu poin yang penting!

Si bayi besar mundur teratur, lalu segera memeluk sebelah kaki Aomine.

"Hei, Tetsu.." Aomine bingung melihat tingkah Kuroko yang mendadak manja, apa-apaan dengan muka malu yang super duper imut itu, ha?

Aomine berjongkok untuk mengamati bayi besarnya, "Kenapa, he?

"Aku nggak punya mama yang _kawaii~_" ujarnya polos, lalu menunduk dan langsung mewek, "Uuuu.. papa, kenapa aku nggak punya mama yang _kawaii_?"

.

Matanya yang belo basah. Menatap mata Aomine dan dengan bibir yang mencebik. Bibir anak itu bergetar. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sederhana sekali. Tapi Aomine justru tidak bisa menjawab. Mengingat bagaimana Kuroko hadir dalam hidup mereka. Ah, jika saja orang tua Kuroko masih ada..

"_Bakka_!" Aomine memeluk Kuroko, "Tetsu, dia Kise.." ucapnya lalu menggendong bayi besar itu dalam pelukannya.

Mata Kuroko yang besar dan berwarna biru berkedip beberapa kali,

Pik.. pik..

"Iya, wanita eh, bukan dia—" Aomine sampai bingung memberikan jawaban, "Arrgghh.. yang pasti Dia Kise, dia mamamu, Tetsu!"

Wajah Kuroko berbinar, seolah ada matahari yang pindah ke dalam kepalanya. "_Hontouni_?"

"_Yare-yare_, kamu ini Kurokocchi. Sini, berikan ia padaku, Aominecchi." Pinta Kise sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong si bayi besar.

"Nah, Tetsu. Sana ikut mamamu."

Senyum Kuroko mengembang. Meskipun tidak sedap, karena ingusnya masih berlelehan. Ia segera menyambut uluran tangan si cewek kawaii berambut kuning.

DEG!

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa hanya bersentuhan tangan dengannya aku jadi gila begini?_

_Hei jantung! Lalukan kerjamu dengan baik, kenapa di sentuh Kise saja aku jadi deg-degan?_

_Ini aneh!_

_Kuroko, cepat kembalikan kesadaranku!_

.

"Nah, papa. Apa kau tetap di situ atau ikut kami pulang?" Kise mengerling lagi.

_Sialan!_

_Jantungku mau copot._

_Kenapa di bawah lampu jalanan yang temaram begini kau terlihat begitu menggoda, Kise?!_

_Sialan!_

_Tuhan, tolong bangunkan aku!_

.

**Grow Up, My Baby Boy!**

**Kuroko no Basuke**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Story board by Poochan**

**Basic from imagination of Mitsuki Ota.**

**Warning: Typo nyasar, EYD, OOC, gajeness, dan kegilaan lainnya.**

**(T)**

**(Family/Romance)**

**Bagian kedua: *Mam's time.**

.

.

Oke, pulang dengan kostum maid emang enggak keren. Tapi enggak segera pulang juga bisa bahaya. Apa yang bisa dilakuakan si malas itu tanpa aku, he? Bagaimana keadaan bayi besarku. Ugh, Kurokocchi.. aku kangen!

_Eh, dimana pakaianku?_

_Sial!_

_Lupa._

..

"Manager~"

"Hmm?" si bawel Riko pasang muka manis.

"Baju saya, mana?"

Riko pasang muka berpikir, "Eh," dia pura-pura lupa. Aku tahu itu. Dia kan paling rese!

"Kayaknya tadi ikutan di laundry deh, " dia nyengir, "Pakai itu aja ya.."

_Tuh kan!_

Sudah kubilang, Riko-_san _itu mengerikan!

Aku tertawa garing.

_Sialan manager itu!_ "Terus gimana dong?!" aku panik. Tentu aja! Dua hari aku enggak pulang dan pulang dengan keadaan gini?!

_Hell no! _

"Kamu bisa pakai rok jeans itu." Ucapnya acuh, dan justru sibuk ngurus uang.

_Dasar mata duitan!_

_Sialaaannnnnn!_

"Eh, masa aku pulang pakai itu? Bagaimana jika ada fans yang mengenaliku? Bagaimana dengan wartawan? Atau stalker? Karirku?"

"Stop!" dia memberi intruksi.

"Kise Ryouta, plis jangan lebai!"

"Manager~" aku memberikan tatapan bling-bling yang gak mungkin bisa ia lawan.

"Oke-oke, biarkan aku tetap berpikir!" ujarnya kemuadian.

…

..

.

Dan inilah akhirnya. Si manager pelit dan kejam itu menurunkanku di ujung blok apartemen, lengkap dengan riasan ala cewek cute yang bikin om-om mimisan. Sungguh, aku pengen menenggelamkan diriku di tong berisi es. Biar kepalaku ikutan dingin dan nggak marah-marah lagi.

Peraturan pertama Kise Ryouta, jangan marah-marah karena bisa membikin keriput dan membuat asset berhargaku rusak. Dunia model itu kejam. Dan aku tak ingin tersingkir. Jadi aku lebih memilih tetap berdandan sebagai wanita daripada berdandan pria yang memakai rok. Walau keduanya sangat tidak keren!

jadi dengan langkah yang lebar karena kesal aku justru dikejutkan oleh si malas dan juga si hitam itu. Untuk apa malam-malam begini ia membawa Kurokocchi keluyuran? Kapan si idiot itu tahu kalau udara malam tidak baik untuk anak kecil?! Ugh, bayi besarku yang malang…

..

"Hei!" hardikku.

Aomine Daiki, melotot melihatku. Sialan, dia pasti kepingin tertawa melihatku. Lihat saja kelakuannya. Apa-apaan melengos begitu.

_Sialan!_

"Kau itu idiot atau bagaimana sih?! Bagaimana jika Kurokocchi masuk angin eh?!"

"Tch! Diamlah, Kise!"

"Kau.." aku paling benci sama wajahnya. Jadi menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya yang malas dan idiot itu, "Bukan ayah yang baik!" ucapku ketus.

"Terserahlah.." ujar Aomine cuek, "Hn, tapi aku hanya ingi bertanya, mengapa kau—" Aomine mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakiku, lalu ia langsung memalingkan muka. "Berpaiakan seperti itu.." tunjuknya dengan nada enggan.

Aku nyengir, "Hehe, _gomenne._ Soalnya aku baru aja syuting iklan. Karena pemeran utamanya enggak datang, manager berinisiatif untuk mendandaniku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku mengerling manja, dan berpose layaknya gadis SMA imut yang berambut ikal emas yang panjang. Hahaha, sekali-kali mengerjainya bukanlah ide buruk. Iya kan, Kurokocchi, aku mengirimkan sinyal kepada bayi besarku yang menggemaskan.

"Kurokocchi.. Apa kamu kangen sama mama?" Aku menowel pipi chubby Kuroko yang menggemaskan.

Mata kuroko yang besar menatapku hampir tanpa berkedip.

Aku tersenyum, "Mama datang, kamu pasti merindukanku kan?"

Si bayi besar mundur teratur, lalu segera memeluk sebelah kaki Aomine.

"Hei, Tetsu.." Aomine bingung melihat tingkah Kuroko yang mendadak manja, apa-apaan dengan muka malu yang super duper imut itu, ha?

Aomine berjongkok untuk mengamati bayi besarnya, "Kenapa, he?

"Aku nggak punya mama yang _kawaii~_" ujarnya polos, lalu menunduk dan langsung mewek, "Uuuu.. papa, kenapa aku nggak punya mama yang _kawaii_?"

.

Matanya yang belo basah. Menatap mata Aomine dan dengan bibir yang mencebik. Bibir anak itu bergetar. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sederhana sekali. Tapi Aomine justru tidak bisa menjawab. Mengingat bagaimana Kuroko hadir dalam hidup mereka. Ah, jika saja orang tua Kuroko masih ada..

"_Bakka_!" Aomine memeluk Kuroko, "Tetsu, dia Kise.." ucapnya lalu menggendong bayi besar itu dalam pelukannya.

Mata Kuroko yang besar dan berwarna biru berkedip beberapa kali,

Pik.. pik..

"Iya, wanita eh, bukan dia—" Aomine sampai bingung memberikan jawaban, "Arrgghh.. yang pasti Dia Kise," Aomine menarik nafas " Dia mamamu, Tetsu!"

Wajah Kuroko berbinar, seolah ada matahari yang pindah ke dalam kepalanya. "_Hontouni_?"

"_Yare-yare_, kamu ini Kurokocchi. Sini, berikan ia padaku, Aominecchi." Aku langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong si bayi besar.

"Nah, Tetsu. Sana ikut mamamu."

Senyum Kuroko mengembang. Meskipun tidak sedap, karena ingusnya masih berlelehan. Ia segera menyambut uluranku.

.

"Nah, papa. Apa kau tetap di situ atau ikut kami pulang?" aku mengerling lagi. Hanya untuk mengerjainya tentu saja.

Aha!

Berhasil.

Si bodoh itu mendengus sebentar, lalu bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam gedung apartemen. Hehehe, sekali-kali memang enak mengerjai si hitam bodoh itu.

Nah, Aomine. Jangan macam-macam denganku!

…

Si kuroko sudah kuberikan dot, dia lalu berguling-guling di kasur. Seperti kebiasaannya yang lain. Dan aku juga sudah menyuapinya beberapa sendok sereal agar ia kenyang. Duh, bayiku yang malang. Apa sih yang di lakukan si bodoh itu tanpa aku?

Dapur sudah kayak tempat sampah. Sialan si Aomine itu. Baru dua hari dia kutinggalkan. Eh, sudah kayak keterjang tsunami begini.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati ia bersandar di pintu.

"Cepatlah ganti, Kise. Kau membuatku mual."

_Cih, sialan! Kapan sih, mulutnya itu bisa menyenangkan orang?! Benar-benar membuat kesal saja. Lihat saja pembalasanku! Fufufu.._

Aku bangkit dari kasur Kurokocchi saat aku melihat si bayi besar itu mulai tertidur. Lalu berjalan kea rah si bodoh Aomine.

Hehehe, tidak ada salahnya mengerjai ia sedikit.

Chuu~

"Arrrggghhhh!" pekik Aomine begitu aku mencium pipinya.

Hahahaha…

Ekspresinya itu! Sungguh _priceless._ Aku nggak menyangka kalau dia bakal membuat ekspresi ketakutan semacam itu.

Hahaha..

"Ah.. jangan bilang, kau menyukainya, Aomine.." aku mendesahkan sedikit suaraku. Sumpah! Hanya untuk menjahilinya.

Yang ada adalah, dia berlari ke luar apartemen seperti orang kesetanan.

Ahhh..

Padahal aku masih ingin mengerjainya lagi.

-to be continued-

.

.

a/n:

nyaaaa~

bayangkan Kise yang jadi cewek deh. Pasti unyuh banget. Rambut panjang rada-rada curly gitu. Pake lipglos trus pake rok mini. Hwaaa *mimisan #gegulingan di atas kasur.

Baiklah.

Cukup saya saja yang mengalami kegilaan ini saudara-saudara.

Terimakasih atas partisipasinya dalam menyumbangkan review. Jujur saja, saya enggak pede merambah dunia KnB.

Tapi saya perterimakasih atas apresiasinya.

Baiklah, ayo kita berbalas review (^_^)V

**infiKiss: **iya dong, pasti unyu. Bagiamana dengan chap ini? Apa dikau juga beranggapan kalau Kise juga unyu? *kedip mata. Maaf jika chap ini belum di kupas. Tapi mungkin di chap mendatang. Semoga kamu menyukainya. ^_^

**46 Neko-Kucing Ganteng: **ini udah di update kucing-san. Semoga kamu suka. Terus review ya.. PS: kenapa kok jadi humor begini?

**Yuzuru: **hehehe imut yah? Yang imut saya apa Kuroko sih? *narsis #dijitakbalik.

**Himawari Wia: **hahaha. Sekarang tambah manis gak? Semoga kamu masih menyukainya ^^V

**Raina94: **makasih. Ao-Kise tentu aja jadi orang tua yang hebat dong. Mereka kan pasangan paling menggemparkan! Hahahaha..

**RallFreecss: **oke! Oke! Oke! Ini udah lanjut Rall, jadi semoga kamu suka ya. ^^ kamu nggak perlu jagain Kuroko, soalnya yang ngantri udah banyak. Mungkin kamu harus ngambil nomer urut dulu ya,

**Mitsuki Ota: **hehehe, kali ini dia kaya om-om mesum. Ao-Kise belum pacaran. Nggak tahu nanti #plak! Jangan lupa kasih gambar unyu lagi aku di tag ya-ya-ya *merengek. Terus aku juga gak bisa bayangin, gimana sekarang agak panjang kan. Tapi maaf ya kalo masih kurang 'greget'. Idenya Cuma segitu sih *gegulingan sambil ngemut dot.

**yuuRein: **udah update kok. Semoga kamu suka ya ^^V

**jesper. S: **iya donggg.. anak sapa dulu coba. Iya dia kan rada manja, trus badannya kan kecil en pendek gitu. Jadi menurut ayah dan ibu abal-abalnya. Dia perlu banyak minum susu biar cepet gede #plak!

**Mbik si Kambing: **iya mbik, aku main ke fandom KnB. Aku suka KnB udah sejak akhir bulan januari. Jadi ya udah kenal sama charanya. Bahkan aku selalu download animenya *tiap minggu kan di jepang sono di tanyangin. Hehehe, kamu 'ngeh' ya kalo aku nyempil dikit di sana. Pairingnya sapa ya.. Kasi tahu gak ya.. Tebak aja dulu ding. Kan udah keliatan kan Hints-nya. *senyum gaje.

**Seijuurou Eisha: **sekarang rada panjang, semoga kamu kerasan buat review. Aku akan lebih bersemangat. Yoshhh!

**LiaZoldyck-chan: **hahaha, maaf pertanyaanmu belum kejawab. Dia tetsuya-chan belum jadi kun. Hehehe, ini udah update. Semoga kamu berkenan me-review.

Nah, teman-teman.

Maukah anda meninggalkan jejak lagi?

**RnR please..**

**Salam hangat,**

**Poochan ^^V **


End file.
